tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures
Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring one first series episode and one second series episode narrated by George Carlin, one fifth series episode and three sixth series episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and one song. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003. Description 2003 VHS/DVD: PEEP! PEEP! On Sir Topham Hatt's railway, the winter season is a very special time of year and all the engines work extra hard to make the holidays special. But it's not always easy. Find out what could happen if the villages on the Island of Sodor don't get their Yule tree in time for the winter celebration. See if Percy's snow-covered face tricks James and the rest of the engines into thinking they have seen the very scary Jack Frost. Watch if Duck is able to get to Farmer McColl's lambs in time to save them from being trapped in the snow. Join Thomas and his very useful friends for some snowy adventures as they work to keep this winter season on track. Episodes # It's Only Snow # Jack Frost # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Song * Winter Wonderland Bonus Features * Percy's Order Fun game * Match the Snowflake game * Decorate a Christmas Tree game * Sodor Special Delivery * Web Fun Trivia * Some copies of the VHS came with a bonus CD containing the songs Winter Wonderland, The Snow Song, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover and Never, Never, Never Give Up. * This was the first US DVD to open with the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, even though the VHS uses the 1998 logo. * In the DVD menu, the characters' lines except for Thomas' are recycled from the Thomas' Christmas Wonderland DVD. * On some prints of the DVD, the first to fifth series intro is used. * At the very end of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, the last few seconds of footage is played backwards and the twinkling Christmas lights can be heard before the start of the end theme. * On Vudu and iTunes, the release is in widescreen. * The Web Fun option was removed from the 2014 re-release. Goofs * George Carlin is not given screen credit as one of the narrators. However, in some prints, because the first to fifth series intro is used, he is given credit. * In the DVD menu, possibly due to the audio being recycled, Percy incorrectly says "You can play all the adventures of Thomas' Christmas Wonderland." * In Sodor Special Deliveries, Terence's letter spells Mrs. Kyndley's name wrong. * The back cover of the DVD says "Thomas' Order Fun" but on the DVD, it is "Percy's Order Fun." This was fixed in the 2014 re-release. * Writers Christopher Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Jenny McDade and Paul Larson are not listed in the credits. * Henry says on the selection screen that you can sing along to his favourite song''s'', but there is only one song on this release. * In some releases, on the back cover and booklet, It's Only Snow is called "Thomas' Snowy Surprise." DVD Packs * Celebrate with Thomas * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Thomas' Holiday Collection Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases